


'Til Death and Beyond

by ThinkoftheWindandSun



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Interrogation, Sad, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkoftheWindandSun/pseuds/ThinkoftheWindandSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you love her Quincy?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>A sad little Ishihime one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Death and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, own(ed) the Bleach show/manga, characters, settings, or it's main/filler plot lines. I am not affiliated with any of the companies that produce the Bleach Anime or Manga.
> 
> If you do not want to read or are otherwise uncomfortable with a Character Death Fic please do not read this work. It involves Major Character Death. It is noted in the tags.

‘Did you love her, Quincy?’ The man cackled, tossing the lifeless body at his feet.  
Staring at the body of the woman, Uryuu found he could not speak. Lifeless brown eyes stared back at him, wide with horror, expression terrified. Orange hair lay splayed about her head like some sort of absurd halo, and there were tear tracks marking her face. She was wearing the dress he had sown for her, the one with the snowflakes that she so loved.  
Tears slipped silently down his cheeks as he stared at her body.  
‘Yes.’ He whispered eventually, unable to move from the chair he was strapped to.  
‘You would have done anything to save her?’ The man continued cruelly, walking around the body to stand behind the Quincy.  
‘Yes.’  
‘Yet you wouldn’t give me the information when I threatened her. Are you sure you’re thinking properly, Quincy?’  
‘She would not have wanted me to tell you.’  
‘You sound certain.’  
‘I am.’  
There was nothing but truth in his statements. He would have done anything to save her, anything at all, and she had asked him not to tell, no matter the torture. So he hadn’t. She was the only one he had ever loved, who had ever loved him back, and now she lay at his feet.  
Broken like a frail doll.  
Her laughter rang in his ears then, memories of her dancing in the snow, smiling widely, hair swinging about. Dragging him after her despite his protests. Their friends laughing at him, and then showing off his own dancing skills just to spite them. The way her eyes had sparkled when he twirled her in the air and caught her deftly.  
A stinging on his cheek brought him back to the present, back to the lifeless eyes before him.  
‘If I were to kill you, would it make you happy?’  
“I don’t know.’  
He really didn’t. He wanted so badly to see her smile again, but who was to say he would even go to Soul Society, or even be able to find her there.  
‘Does that mean you want to stay with me forever?’  
‘No.’  
‘You aren’t being very co-operative. Most people beg for death when their loved ones die. Most people give information freely.’ The man sounded so confused.  
It made Uryuu smile.  
‘I am a Quincy.’  
‘That doesn’t explain anything.’ The man hissed, backhanding him again.  
‘It explains everything.’  
‘If you continue to provoke me, you will not like the consequences.’  
‘I have answered all of your questions.’  
‘You are an infuriating creature, Quincy.’ The man sighed, stepping away and over to a machine at the wall. ‘I wonder if you know what happens when all reishi is removed from the room a Quincy is in.’  
‘They die.’  
‘Yes. Have a good night, Quincy.’  
With that, the man pulled the lever and left the room.  
As the loud whirring of fans sounded, Uryuu closed his eyes and bowed his head. Pain was everywhere, but it was worst in his heart. She was dead, he was going to join her, but there was no joy in that thought. She would not have wanted him to die. It hurt, the feeling of having the reishi pulled from the room, from his body. There was no way he would live through it, even if it were turned off. Without reishi, without something to hold him to the living world, he would die.  
‘In sickness and in health, death and beyond, Orihime.’ He sighed softly, letting himself fall forwards in his bonds as his mind returned to the snowy plains where they danced upon their wedding day, he in his white suit, she in her dress with snowflakes sown on it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the closest thing to romance I've ever written.
> 
> So, my headcannon of Uryuu is that he likes to use his words as both a weapon and a shield. They are the most powerful weapon in his inventory, at least in his own eye. As such, in situations where he knows there is no feasible escape, his words become the only weapon he can use to harm his enemies.
> 
> If you believe I have not included a relevant tag in this, or my other works, please inform me. I am new to this tagging system and am still working out what tags I should place on my work.


End file.
